Agni Kai's are a Poor Excuse to Fight Female Firebenders Toppless
by BlackJoker013
Summary: The day Katara and Sokka found Aang was the day their lives changed forever. So if they found, met, and friended one more person it would be for the better right, right? But seriously isn't an Agni Kai suppose to be a sacred duel of honor? /Title and Summery are Subject to Change...Maybe/


" _ **Water... Earth... Fire... Air...**_

 _ **Long ago in the time of peace a being known as the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation broke the balance and declared war with the other three societies.  
**_

 _ **Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.**_

A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, the brave men of the Southern Water Tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving the Southern Chief's two children to look after their tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but others haven't lost hope. They still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world, after all this would be a rather tedious story if everyone gave up hope.

On a small flat iceberg drifting very slowly in the middle of the South Pole two teenage siblings were at an impasse.

Both dressed in the thick blue furs of their tribe, Sokka and his slightly younger sister Katara stood a few feet and smaller ice patches away from a giant ball of ice that seemed to shine and glow in a hue of light blue.

"He's alive!" Katara exclaimed, as she turned her brother around and pulled out his hunting club from his back sheath. "We have to help!"

After failing from trying to stop his sister from taking his weapon Sokka cried out to Katara in fear. "Katara, get back here!"

Seeing that his command fell on to deaf ears the young warrior ran after Katara picking up his fishing spear as a secondary weapon along the way. "We don't know what that thing is!"

When Katara reached the edge of the flat sheet of drifting ice she jumped and hopped across a few tinier chunks of ice that were floating on the ocean water.

Sokka, close behind her copied the same actions and met Katara on the iceberg housing the gigantic ice dome. Getting a better view of what was within the ice he could see two figures in it. The first one was the bigger of the two looking like some sort of giant furry animal with short horns and three pairs of legs. The other looked human shaped right below a the larger one.

The human figure was perched in a lotus position with glowing arrows on its head and hands. It wasn't until it opened its eyes also illumining in the same glow that Katara chose to go towards it.

Before he could usher out another warning Katara began to repeatedly strike the ice with Sokka's club. On the fifth strike, the club broke through the surface and a great gust of wind escaped from within the iceberg,

The force of which blew Katara and Sokka back from the side of the ice dome. As fissures quickly snaked their way over the whole iceberg, and in a massive outward explosion the entire orb of ice destroyed itself. A beam of the same blue light as before erupted from the core of the iceberg upwards into the sky.

* * *

A distance away, a Fire Nation ship was slowly tugging along the artic sea. It was a small vessel forged from metal, it bore no visible visage that it was from the Fire Nation apart from a small red flag flapping on its highest point, a secret signal to all other Fire Navy ships that this is was one of there's on a covert operation.

A young girl about Katara's age wearing a royal Fire Nation military uniform stood on the deck of the ship. She looked up at the brilliant blue light blasting off at the distance as her dark bangs that hung off the frame of her face fluttered with the wind.

The young woman's lips bent upwards into a sly grin as she shifted her body to the side but still kept her steady and disciplined stance as she pointed up at the sky and towards the light.

"Look dear brother," She said addressing the other person occupying the deck with her "do you see that display of power, do you know what it means?" She asked clutching her fist victoriously.

A young man dressed in the same attire as his sister with his hair also tied in a top knot didn't bother to look up. He was too busy looking down at the board game with tile playing pieces sitting in front of him.

"I won't get to finish my game?" He asked as he stroked his chin and looked across the board at his opponent, a terrifying looking hawk dressed as a messaging raptor sat on a small perch looking at the board until it leaned its beak down to move a tile to another position.

The young woman let out a small chuckle as she faced the light again, her malicious smirk not leaving her face. "No, it means my search is about to come to an end."

"Don't you mean _our_ search?" The young man questioned as he made a quick play on the board that made his opponent flap its feathers in shock. "I thought we were supposed to be a team?"

"A team implies a group of more than one person working towards a common goal, Prince Zuko." The young woman said firmly as her eyes rolled to the side. "Not a goal-oriented princess and fool her fool hearted older brother whom seems oblivious to have noticed that his pet hawk has been cheating for the last twenty minutes.

Prince Zuko looked over at his hawk with a stern face as he moved and captured a few of his hawk's pieces as a penalty as the bird in question looked over to the side, nervously.

The goal-oriented princess spoke up again this time getting her brother's full attention. "Look at that light Zuzu, it obviously came from an incredibly powerful source." Turning to face the light again the princess saw it one more time before it dwindled and faded away. "It has to be him."

"Or it's just the celestial lights." Prince Zuko said as he leaned back and lifted his hand up. "We've been down this road before, Azula."

And then Zuko started counting off with his fingers, to add as a visual aid. "We checked the western temple, the old nomad caves in the Earth Kingdom and even that old sunken under water palace from that one lost civilization."

Looking back at the board Zuko picked up a circular playing piece with the symbol of air on it and tossed it back onto the board as it knocked over a playing piece with the symbol of fire. "I don't want you to get your hopes up over nothing."

Zuko then reached over to the side and pulled up a tea pot which he waved lightly in the air. "Why don't you come on over hand have a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

Azula turned around and smiled, giving an almost sinister aura about the way she did it. "Why thank you." She said as she tranquilly walked over and took a proper seat at the pai sho table.

Zuko poured his sister a cup, skillfully not to let a single drop make its way out of the porcelain as he handed it over to Azula. "Here you go, it's like Uncle Iroh says tea tempers the spirit and also harmonizes the mind."

But just as Zuko was about to enjoy his own cup, he watched in astonishment as Princes Azula while still holding her cup the proper way, poured it down her throat in one quick motion, downing the drink as if it's scolding temperature meant nothing to her before placing her cup on the board, turned her head up to the sky and let out a breath of dazzling blue fire from her mouth using it as a signal to get the attention of the other crewmembers on the ship.

"Thank you Zuko I do feel more balanced now, helmsman!" Azula shouted getting the solider behind the wheel of the ship to snap out of his fearful daze of her powerful flame. "Head a course for the light!"

Reaching over the board Azula picked up Zuko's flame tile piece and in one move ran it across the board capturing all of the hawk's remining ones until she slammed it in the middle of the board breaking the previous piece that was one move away from the center. "Games over boys," she said as she got up and made her way into the ship's deck entrance. "The real fun is about to begin."

Zuko looked back at the board lifting the flame tile to see the broken game piece below it was indeed the air one he then back at his pet hawk as he picked up the broken pieces. "…This still means I win."

His opponent responded to that declaration by pooping on the board.

* * *

For a few more minutes the light continued to shine in the sky, yet the gale of wind that had followed it began to settle down first. During the whole ordeal Sokka had protectively clutched Katara close but released his grip on her once the force had stopped pressing upon the two.

Light started to encircle the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater as Sokka looked to his sister as they both got to their feet.

Katara held onto her brother as he pointed his spear at the crater, ready to defend them, as a figure emerged slowly from the top of the raised crater walls.

"Stop!" Was all Sokka could shout as he brandished his spear at the figure.

Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly erected himself and looked down at them as the two siblings stared back at the figure in terror and curiosity.

The circles of light flying overhead finally dissipated as the figure now showing itself to be a young bald headed boy dressed in yellow and orange monk clothes whom at that moment had stopped glowing, swaying lightly as he passed out from weariness and fell down towards Katara and Sokka.

Gasping Katara ran forward and caught the slightly younger boy before he hit the ground and held him in her arms.

Sokka also helped in his own way by suspiciously poking the boy's hairless head with the blunt end of his spear.

After giving her older brother a funny look Katara swayed the spear away telling Sokka to stop it. She then placed the boy gently against the base of the crater as the boy let out a moan and slowly opened his eyes.

His grey eyes met with her deep blue ones as the boy gasped in awe in seeing the Southern Water Tribe girl.

"I need to ask you something ..." the boy said weakly.

"What?" Katara asked so softly it might have well been an intimate whisper.

"Please ... come closer." The boy said just as softly.

"What is it?" Katara asked as she leaned her head more down in curiosity.

"Will you…"

But before the boy could give out his request the back of his head which had been leaning on some ice quickly melted causing his head to fall all the way down.

Still laying on the ground the bald boy, Katara, and Sokka all saw as the wall of ice that was the remains from the ice ball that the boy climbed out from, began to slowly melt down.

As the last patch of ice turned to either water or vapor another young boy revealed himself to the Water Tribe siblings.

Wearing a slightly short sleeved orange kimono shirt with black pants and wooded sandals, a young man with bright yellow spiky hair sky blue eyes and a black head band tied around his head was taking in deep long breaths as he looked down at the bald-headed boy with a look of pure rage directed at the other boy.

"YOU!" The spiky haired boy said in a low growl as he pointed his finger accusingly at the bald boy.

The bald-headed boy responded back with a well-placed "Ah!" as he somehow floated his way back to his feet and hid behind Katara and shouted out. "…protect me from him!"

"I'm going to kick your arrow tattooed ass you big cry baby!" the golden haired boy declared as his finger began to glow and a small ball of yellow fire hovered over it right before the boy shot it out towards the bald ones feet.

The bald boy let out another cry of terror as both Katara and Sokka were also taken back from this action. Not wanting to use the girl as cover the bald boy raised his hands in the air and waved them in a circular motion as if he didn't care and created a ball of spinning wind within his grasp.

Compressing the ball slightly and placing it on the ground the bald boy jumped onto the air ball and closed his fists together as he placed one foot on the air and began to ride it like a mode of transportation.

"Come back here, Aang!" The yellow haired boy shouted as he ran towards the other boy and began to launch bigger sized fire balls at his target who took off on his air scooter.

"He's an airbender!" Katara shouted out as she watched the airbender called Aang take off on his ball of air as the other new boy took of after him still throwing out fire.

"Oh yeah well that guy's a firebender!" Sokka yelled in fear as he held his spear up and watched as Aang took off cowardly around the edge of the remaining iceberg while the firebender chased after him.

"Damn it Aang you're just making it worse!" the firebender shouted as the two made another lap. "Stand still and fight me like a man, scaredy cat!"

"No way!" Aang shouted back as his speed on the air scooter was keeping him ahead. "You'll just hit me and sit on my face, and then you'll fart on me!"

The firebender just let out a growl and continued his pursuit.

After taking a few laps around the iceberg the firebender looked like he realized something as he stopped chasing after Aang and stood still, waiting patiently.

Unfortunately for him that's when Sokka made his move. "Put your hands up, Fire Nation scum!" he demanded as he stood behind the firebender, his spear just a few centimeters away from the firebender's head.

Seeing as Sokka was looking at the back of his yellow spiky head the Water Tribesmen didn't see the firebender roll his eyes as he indeed lifted one of his arms only to place it behind himself instead of up as the firebender grasped onto the blade of the spear.

Sokka tried to both shake and press the spear forward, only to find either action to be stopped by the other young man, who held his grasp strong even after blood started to come out of his hand as he was holding onto the edge.

Being so busy in trying to take down his enemy Sokka didn't notice the smoke coming out from under his mittens only to look around and ask. "Is some one cooking something, smells like burning clothes?"

"Look at your hands, genius!" Katara shouted out in both sarcasm and concern as Sokka finally saw that his hands were on fire.

"My hands are on fire!" The brave warrior shouted as he tried to jiggle off his mittens while running towards the open water as he slide down to dunk them into the ocean.

As Sokka took in the cool embrace he missed out in seeing the firebender flip the spear around and turn just in time to use the weapon to extend his reach and slap Aang off his air scooter.

Falling to the icy ground hard, Aang felt the sharp point of the spear hovering over his throat as he looked up at his tormenter.

"I'm going to kill you," The spiky haired boy said as he tightened his grip causing smoke to slowly come from out of it. "I'm going to kill you and when you reincarnate I'm going to make sure its as a tasty fish, so I can kill you again, and then I'm going to eat you!"

Aang let out another cry of terror as he tried to lean his neck down only to state back. "You do know that if you kill me I'd reincarnate as a baby fish right, I'm not going to suddenly be a full-grown fish that's not how it works."

It was hard to see the spiky haired boy's eyes as they were cast in a shadow but from the rest of his facial expressions it was easy to tell that he didn't think about his threat that deeply.

"Also, I won't come back as an animal," Aang added as he used his finger to slowly point the spear away from himself. "it doesn't work that way for me, remember?"

The spiky haired boy kept his same threatening pose but was clearly looking frustrated and slightly embarrassed. "…shut up, dick head."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Aang shouted angerly as he propped himself up.

"I'll stop calling you that when your head stops looking like a giant penis!" The spiky haired boy shouted back right before he was doused by a small blast of water.

"Stay away from him!"

Turning around both Aang and the yellow haired boy saw Katara standing next to the edge of the iceberg, her hands still up after dishing out her waterbening attack. "That's right Pal there's more where that came from." Katara said trying to sound intimidating.

The yellow haired boy just tossed the spear over to the side and inadvertently chucked the blunt end on top of Sokka's head as he just finished cooling off his hands only to get smacked by his own weapon.

"He wasn't really going to hurt me." Aang said as he got back on his feet and stood next to his previous attacker. "He was just teasing me."

"Teasing you?" Katara asked as she placed her arms down. "He tried to stab you with my brother's spear."

Aang only shrugged back anxiously and let out a laugh of the same mood as the firebender placed his hands together, and then exhaled, somehow drying himself without the use of an open fire as the water on his body turned to vapor. "I was just messing with him, I really was just going to fart on his head."

Still grinning nervously Aang placed his hand on the slightly taller boy's shoulder. "Thanks again for not going through with that."

Folding his arms and childishly pouting the yellow haired firebender looked up and away from everyone and mumbled under his voice. "The days still young, Baldy."

It was then a low gruff noise suddenly made its way to everyone's ears. From the center of the crater still in the iceberg was a large, furry, small horned creature that had the same arrow shaped marking as the airbender Aang, who ran towards the melted wall of the crater jumping happily onto the head of the creature.

"Appa! Are you, all right? Aang asked as he hung of the side of the beast's head, prying one of its eyelids open. "Wake up, buddy."

The creature called Appa immediately closed its eyelid the second Aang released it. Hoping off Appa's head Aang tried to lift his enormous head just as the yellow haired firebender, Sokka, and Katara walked over towards the airbender and his beast.

"Hey Naruto," Aang called off clearly intending to call the firebender over towards him. "Do you think you could…."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Naruto the boy formally known as the firebender said in an annoyed tone as he walked over towards Appa's belly and rubbed his hands together before placing them on the side of the creature's furry hide.

After rubbing his warm hands around Appa's belly the giant creature lifted itself up, and slowly opened his mouth in order to greet Aang with a friendly lick.

"Ha, ha! You're okay!" Aang laughed out happily as he continued to pet his massive friend.

Naruto on the other hand pinched his nose and snapped his finger to create a small fire ball which he then waved around. "Yeah but I think he needs to eat some mint leaves; his morning breath smells worse than yours."

Aang stopped rubbing Appa's head and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Very funny" Only to snap his eyes back up in alarm as the airbender breathed the side of his mouth into his hand and sniffed his breath.

Finally reaching his limit Sokka decided to make his voice heard again as he shouted. "Alright that's it!"

Slowly making his way over towards Aang, Naruto and Appa. Sokka had managed to regain his spear and used it to point over towards the trio of strangers. "I want some answers starting with what that thing is?"

"He's a person his head just looks like a giant wiener."

"Hey!"

"That, I'm talking about that giant fuzzy monster!" Sokka shouted waving his spear around not noticing Naruto whistle nonchalantly as he began to tap his foot rapidly.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." Aang said proudly as he waved his arms at Appa dramatically.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said sarcastically as he aped the same arm moves as Aang did.

Naruto chuckled lightly as Aang looked questioningly at Sokka for a moment, but everyone's attention was diverted back toward the bison when Appa started to inhale deeply. Realizing what was about to happen, Aang and Naruto ducked before Appa let out a giant-sized sneeze, sending a large blast of green snot flying directly onto Katara, who became completely covered in it.

"Ewww." Was all the Water Tribe girl could say as she held up her arms as the bison green snot stretched out under her arms as she moved them.

Sokka opened his eyes having closed them when he saw the snot storm heading his way. Looking at himself he was relieved that it missed him, only to see a second later it was because he was slowly plummeting under the ice. "Ahhh I'm sinking!"

"I'm really sorry about this," Aang said sincerely to Katara. "Appa didn't mean it."

"This is so gross." Katara tried her best to shake off the snot.

"Here, I can help." Walking past Sokka Naruto looked down at the slightly older boy and sighed. "Aang help that guy out too I guess." He then stopped in front of Katara bent down and held his hands out.

"Ok now hold still." Naruto instructed as he took yet another deep breath and exhaled at the ice around them until a layer of water vapor hovered in between his hands.

Starting to make circular motions with his hands Naruto commanded the vapor to warp around Katara picking up and gently brushing all the traces of bison snot off the girl.

Katara marveled at her once grungy attire in awe as she watched Naruto give his hands one final wave which burned up the vapor in the air. "That was amazing. You cleaned my clothes with out even getting them wet."

When Naruto noticed how close he was to Katara he tried to look away from her eyes, blushing lightly. "It, it was nothing I used to get laundry duty as a punishment every time I got into trouble back home."

Katara giggled softly. "I guess you must have gotten in trouble a lot, do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously Naruto replied, "well it's more of a firebending move then a water one. If you want I could…"

Naruto's voice dipped down when he saw the look on Katara's face, it was one of fear. "That's right, you're a firebender."

"So," Naruto shrugged "what's wrong with that."

"Katara!" With a little help from Aang yanking on his wolf tail to help pull him up. Sokka ran in front of his sister to shield his the waterbender away from the firebender. "Stay where you are Fire Nation scum!" The young would be warrior said as he aimed his spear at the yellow haired stranger.

Instead of being dejected or angered Naruto was confused as he looked around the iceberg. "Who's from the Fire Nation is some one else here?"

Sokka couldn't tell if this was some sort of trick or if Naruto was this thick headed. "I'm talking to you, you hot head!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes until they almost looked closed and held his arms together slipping his hands in the sleeves of his orange shirt. "That's racist."

That wasn't what Sokka expected Naruto to say. "What?!" Sokka blurted out in disbelieve, see I told you.

"Just because I'm a firebender don't mean I'm from the Fire Nation." Naruto stated evenly. "I'm not from any place, I'm a citizen of the world."

"A citizen of the world?" Aang parroted back. "Are you finally calling yourself a nomad?" Aang asked sounding hopeful.

Naruto just scoffed. "No, I mean I'm an awesome adventurer who walks the earth, not a weirdo who shaves his head and has stupid tattoos."

"You do have tattoos!"

"Yeah but they're not a bunch of dumb arrows."

"HEY!"

"Quiet!" Naruto and Aang stopped pulling at each other's faces to see a frustrated Sokka massage his temples in anger. "Ok that light, what was that light, were you trying to signal the Fire Navy?"

Naruto and Aang stopped arguing as Katara lightly shoved pass Sokka stepping between the strangers and her brother. "Sorry about before," she said addressing Naruto at first "the paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You two are Naruto," she said pointing to said firebender "and Aang, you're an airbender, right?"

"Sure am!" The bald monk boy said back extremely fast and as to verify the fact he blasted a gentle gale of wind that breezed through Naruto's hair, ruffling it.

Naruto retaliated the harmless move by countering with a slap upside Aang's bald head leaving a burning hand print on the back of the airbenders noodle.

Sokka just shook his head to all of this as he turned around and began walking away. "Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders and weird haired firebenders. I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

All it took for the would be warrior to stop in his tracks was to see the remains of his canoe washing up against the iceberg.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, the three of us can give you a lift." Aang said as he airbent himself in a spiral, launching himself in the air and over towards Appa's saddle.

"I guess we could." Naruto said as he climbed up Appa the old-fashioned way. "But as soon as we do we're going back to the air temple." The firebender ended the last part rather firmly.

Aang looked over to the side and sighed out a heavy. "Okay."

Katara placed her hands together and replied " We'd love a ride…" before pausing to add. "he's not going to sneeze on me, again is he?"

"Well if he did sneeze again it's not like he could get you from up here." Naruto grinned as he held his hand out to help the waterbending girl in. With a little too much force Naruto managed to pull her up but ended up having the girl fall on top of him, which the two immediately laughed off causing Aang to look momentary sad when he looked back at the two.

Sokka on the other hand wasn't as interested in getting a lift as his sister was. "Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy monster!"

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Katara asked as she stuck herself out from Appa's saddle to address Sokka.

"You know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka opened his mouth in defiance as he pointed at Katara, ready to retaliate, but he couldn't think of anything to say, as he sighed and bowed his head in consent and defeat.

Once getting on board with some help up from Katara and rudely rebuffing a hand from Naruto, both siblings sat at the back of Appa's saddle. Sokka had his arms crossed in front of him still wearing a sulking expression on his face while Katara couldn't help but display a look full of excitement and anticipation.

Aang sitting on his driver's seat, which being Appa's head turned around to address his passengers. "Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!

Turning back around Aang whipped the reins as Appa let out a growl in response. He moved his tail up and down and took a huge jump into the air. Spreading his legs out the giant bison soared into the air for about a couple of seconds, making it look like he was about to fly higher, only to end up belly-flopping into the water with a giant splash.

The bison didn't look discouraged as he began to swim through the water, slowly. Katara scuttled to the to the front of the saddle where Naruto was sitting and whispered into the firebender's ear. "Is this supposed to happen?"

But before Naruto could answer Katara was yanked back to her original spot by Sokka as her brother whispered harshly, "Don't talk to him he's a firebender, remember."

Naruto just shot back at Sokka by giving him the evil eye before huffing and letting a small puff of smoke escape from his lips.

While that was all happening Aang tried to get Appa to take off flying by whipping the reins again. "Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!" the airbender commanded as he leaned in closer towards the bison's ears. "You're making us look bad."

"Speak for yourself, Baldy."

Aang didn't bother to say anything back to Naruto as he just let his brow twitch a few times.

"Wow, this has been truly amazing ..." Sokka said sarcastically as he leaned back into the saddle.

Katara who had angerly taken Sokka's grip of her parka shot her brother a look just as fuming.

"Ah, Appa's just a little tired." Aang said as looked back. "A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

Katara smiled at Aang, who returned the same gesture, while Naruto got in the middle awkwardly tried to move out of their line of sight. As Katara tried to look around however, she realizes that Aang was still smiling at her

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked uncomfortably, feeling something was off about her.

Aang looked rather nervous as he asked "Oh, I was smiling?" while still smiling though his teeth.

Katara didn't look offended anymore as she just smiled back again, just assuming Aang was being friendly while Naruto on the other had shook his head and folded his arms back as he began to rest along right side of the saddle and coughed out a single word. "Dork."

Aang's good mood turned sour again but retaliated this time by shooting a small puff of air to smack Naruto on the head, which given the firebender's relaxed state managed to hit him.

"Hey, watch it!"

* * *

With the sky now dark and painted with celestial bodies and stars Princess Azula stood at the helm of her ship. Striped of her armor she now wore a long red clock under her combat uniform as she stared off into the distance.

Coming out of the main cabin her brother Zuko also exchanging his armor for a warm cloak walked a few paces behind his sister as he stopped and spoke to her. "I'm going to bed now." He said before letting out a long yawn as he stretched. "Yep, as firebenders its important to remember that we rise with the sun, and rest when it's set."

Zuko waited a few moments as he watched his sister continue with her disciplined stance, not showing signs of leaving her self-assigned post anytime soon. Realizing that his veiled suggestion wasn't working he abandoned it and tried a more direct approach but still kept his tired tone. "Azula, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is still out there, what makes you think that you'll be the one to find him?"

Zuko walked over and leaned next to Azula as he looked at the horizon with her. "Our great- grandfather, our grandfather, and pretty much everyone else in our family tree all tried and failed, what makes us any different?"

"We want it more." Azula stated. "Those who came before us just saw this task as a right of passage, but for us it's more than that, it's a claim to our birthright."

Zuko stood silent letting his younger sister's conviction sink in as she added. "Plus, unlike those old fossils we're doing this as a duo, as of right now the Avatar can consider his hundred-year odyssey finally coming to its end."

Even with her back facing him he still nodded in agreement as he decided to head back inside. "Just remember one thing Azula, we might be starting this together but only one of use gets the real prize at the end."

Hearing the creaking sounds of the metal door open and close Azula was alone once more as she continued to stare off into the distance, for about a few more seconds. "I know Zuzu." The princess said out loud before heading in herself. "And I attend for it to be me no matter what the cost."

* * *

Over on the other side Appa was still tugging along, swimming in the ocean. As Aang laid lazily on his back, his arms tucked under his head staring up at the stars.

Katara slowly crawled to the front of the saddle, as to not wake Sokka who was snoring in the back. And Naruto who was sleeping up right with his chin resting on his propped-up hand almost giving the impression that he was on look out, with his eyes closed.

To get closer to Aang, Katara leaned on the front of the saddle and rested her head on her arms.

"Hey…."

Aang looked up at the girl and smiled at her once again "Hey," he said right back what'cha thinking about?"

"I guess I was wondering." Katara paused for a second before continuing. "with you being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

"Oh!" That got the airbender to sit up as he looked over to the side and answered back. "No, I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't."

"Really?" Katara and Aang looked up and over to the side to see Naruto awake as he yawned. "You're not going to tell her the truth?"

"The truth?"

Naruto looked over at Katara and nodded. "Yeah, that I know the Avatar." He said nodded over towards Aang.

The airbender gripped Appa's reigns tighter as he started to sweat in the cold climate.

Katara looked understandably confused. "So, you're one of the people that Aang knows, who knows about the Avatar?" After saying all that she looked down at Aang and asked him. "Why would you phrase that so weirdly?"

Aang didn't look back as his head slumped down a little as if his shoulders were baring a weight so grand his whole upper body was feeling the strain.

"He's just tired." Naruto answered for the airbender as he jumped down and landed next to Aang, snatching the reigns from his hands.

"You don't know how say things easily because you need some sleep, right?" Naruto used his hips knocking Aang out of the center of Appa's head as he took full control.

"Are you sure you can…"

"I got it Aang just go get some sleep already." Naruto growled and blew smoke out of his nose again showing the airbender he didn't want to be second guessed right now.

Taking the cue Aang twirled himself onto the saddle and waved at Naruto in a friendly matter. "Ok then, good night."

"Whatever."

"Wait you still haven't told me, what happened to the Avatar?" Katara asked directing the question onto Naruto.

"He's gone." The yellow haired boy answered back just as quickly asked. "And the world might never see him again."

Katara looked like she was about to press Naruto for more answers but choose not to do so as she leaned back onto the saddle looking up at the sky.

"I'm….I'm sorry." Aang said quietly as he took over on Naruto's previous spot on the saddle. "That's probably not what you wanted to hear."

Katara's look of disappointment quickly turned to one of reassurance. "It's ok I was just curious, good night Aang." She then rolled over to her side facing away from the airbender.

Getting comfortable himself Aang leaned back and started to drift off himself "Sleep tight."

Just as Aang was about to go into The Dreaming he heard Katara's voice one more time gently pulling him away from it.

"…Aang?"

"Mmm?"

"How exactly do you know Naruto with him being a firebender and you an airbender, are you two friends?"

Katara waited for a minute before she rolled over to see that sleep had taken Aang in as it's guest, as the younger boy gently nodded his head along with the waves of the ocean.

 **An: I never wrote a Naruto/Last Airbender story, just Naruto and Korra ones. So, this is new. And yeah Azula's here early and Iorh's not but don't worry you'll see your favorite uncle real soon. And don't worry about Zuko and Azula their personalities aren't that different from cannon they just know how to be a little more relaxed now, that's it I also brought in Zuko's hawk from the pilot so that's fun.**


End file.
